Cross-reference is made to commonly-owned, co-pending applications Ser. No. 12/181,406, filed simultaneously herewith, entitled “FIXING MECHANISM FOR AN INNER ASSEMBLY TO OUTER BULB” and Ser. No. 12/181,419, filed simultaneously herewith, entitled “ELECTRIC LAMP WITH INNER ASSEMBLY AND OUTER BULB AND METHOD FOR MANUFACTURING”.
This disclosure relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to a compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) assembly of the type having an outer envelope or bulb that encloses the lamp and the associated electronics therein. The disclosure may find use in related environments so that particular aspects may have application, for example, as alternative ways to generally secure a CFL and associated electronics to a lamp base.
More recent developments in CFL assemblies include incorporation of an outer bulb or envelope about the CFL source. It is desired that the associated electronics board or printed circuit board (PCB) that drives the CFL be incorporated into an integrated unit. That is, the electronics board is typically enclosed within a housing or shell that is axially positioned between the CFL source and a threaded base. In those designs where the CFL includes a series of interconnected, inverted U-shaped tubes, the overall diameter of the CFL source is generally narrow and thus the upper end of the shell that interconnects with a surrounding light transmissive envelope allows the CFL to be inserted through the open end of the outer envelope. Even then, the shell typically tapers or reduces to a neck or flare of a narrower dimension at an opposite end for mechanical and electrical connection with an associated socket that receives same. For example, it is common to have a threaded base, sometimes referred to as an Edison-style base, although pin type or plug-in type connections are also alternatively used.
In many instances, it is desired that a narrow end of an A-line-shaped outer envelope, i.e., the necked-down, smaller diameter portion adjacent the base of the lamp, be sized smaller than the minimum lateral dimension of the CFL. By way of example, a helical CFL has first and second ends that extend generally longitudinally or parallel to a lamp axis, while an intermediate portion forms one or more helical turns in an effort to maximize a length of a discharge path between the first and second ends of the CFL. It often becomes necessary to cut the outer envelope generally along the maximum diameter portion and insert the CFL source into the cut envelope. Thereafter, the outer envelope is re-sealed along the cut line of the envelope to enclose the CFL.
It will be appreciated that minimizing the number of components and labor intensive handling of components inserted into the outer envelope is desirable for ease of manufacture. That is, once the outer envelope is cut in two pieces, it is desirable that the inner components be inserted and fixed in position in an inexpensive, repeatable, reliable manner.
Moreover, as noted above, where the CFL and other components cannot be inserted through the narrow end of the outer envelope, the separated portions of the outer envelope must be cut and re-sealed. The re-sealing process exposes the installed components to elevated temperatures. Accordingly, there is a need not only for locating the inner lamp components in the outer envelope and fixedly securing them within the envelope, but there is also a need to thermally protect the sensitive electronic components on the electronics board during the re-sealing process.
It will be further appreciated that the neck or flare portion of the outer envelope has surface irregularities. Thus, attempts to secure inner components to the remainder of the lamp assembly have focused on alternative structures and manners of attachment.
Accordingly, a need exists for fixing or securing an inner assembly that includes a CFL source to an outer envelope in an effective, repeatable, and inexpensive manner.